Permission
by Asha3
Summary: In Edward’s opinion, Winry could have as many boyfriends as she wanted, but on one condition…. EdxWin fluff!


**Permission  
**  
A Fanfiction of Fullmetal Achemist

**Pairing:** EdxWin

**Rating: **T

**Timeline:** Sometime when Ed is 17 and Win is 16.

**Summary: **In Edward's opinion, Winry could have as many boyfriends as she wanted, but in one condition…. EdxWin fluff!

**Note:** I can't believe I'm actually writing fluff! I usually focused on person to person emotions, never somthing so... guileless. But I hope you will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! This story is just for fun, so I hope you're reading it as it is, and not something serious that has to follow the manga or anime exactly.

**Warnings:** Uh… some cursing…. And madness…. And of course, fluff. Dunno if it should be considered a mature-fluff, I think it's safe enough to set the rating "T".

---

The Elric brothers were quite surprised when they came back to Rizenbool one summer. Firstly, even though Ed's arm was not badly trashed, he did not receive a wrench in the head for not calling before arriving. Secondly, the Rockbell residence was quite empty, even Den was not around. And thirdly, they heard conversation going on in the back yard.

As they followed the source of the voices, they finally saw who was guilty for the entire glitch.

It was Winry and a boy. Winry was sitting on a wooden swing and the boy was leaning as he whispered something in her ear. Then, Winry giggled because of something the boy had said.

Al simply froze at the sight, but Ed frowned as he studied the boy. He had a light brown hair, combed to the back with no single strain loose. He wore brown dress-pants with a matching smooth white shirt; a neat way of dressing… too neat in Edward's opinion. Any man could tell that the boy spent a lot of time to perfect his appearance. He had a nice, smiling face, probably no more than eighteen years old. Some girls might even consider him handsome. It seemed that the boy's biggest disadvantage was probably his rather flat nose for which Edward instantly decided to nick-name the boy 'flat-nose'.

Winry and Flat-nose had not noticed their arrival, so Edward contented himself with observing the situation further. He switched attetion to his mechanic. She was still giggling. He had never seen her giggle that much, she did not giggle much around him; not that they ever got the chance to converse long enough to make her giggle - most of the time they were arguing or she was too busy clobbering his head with a wrench.

Winry's hair was up in the usual ponytail, and he noted approvingly that for once she was wearing a jeans and a loose shirt. Ed smirked upon noticing that the old shirt was one of his.

Al fidgeted uncomfortably beside him. "Nii-san…" the youngest Elric started.

"It's alright, Al," he replied before shouting, "Oi! Winry!"

The couple stopped their 'conversation' instantly and looked up. Winry's eyes brightened when she saw her childhood friends standing near the house. "Ed! Al!" she exclaimed happily as she stood up.

Ed smirked and approached the couple. When they stood closer, he bitterly noted that the boy was a bit taller than Winry.

"Who's your friend, Winry?" Al was the one asking.

Winry beamed and grabbed Flat-nose's hand, "Ed, Al, this is my _boyfriend_, Ben."

Again, Al froze. Ed eyed Flat-nose's arm around Winry's as the said mechanic introduced them as 'childhood-friends' to her 'boyfriend'.

"Winry," Ed began, as he eyed that the boy was trying to whisper something to Winry again.

As expected, Winry turned to him and smirked, "Oh yes, Ed, did you broke your arm again?"

"Unfortunately not," he replied, returning her smirk. "The elbow joint was just a bit loose."

His mechanic nodded and turned to Flat-nose, "Sorry, Ben, duty calls. I'll see you again this evening?"

Ben's smile did not waver as he replied, "Sure, Win-chan, I'll call you before coming?"

Ed's left eyebrow gave a twitch; the suffix attached to his mechanic's name did not go unnoticed. Win-chan, eh?

Winry did not seem to bother as she beamed, "Sure, Ben."

Flat-nose was leaning again, but before he could do whatever he was planning to do, Ed cleared his throat to remind the couple that they have audiences.

A frown appeared on Flat-nose's face, but was quickly replaced with a smile. "I'll see you around then, Edward-san, Alphonse-san."

Ed did not say anything, but Al mumbled a 'sure'.

After Flat-nose has turned his back, Winry walked with both brothers to the house. "Granny was taking Den to the veterinarian," she informed, "It's time for his shot." She smirked at how Ed shivered at the word 'shot'.

"Why not take Den yourself, Winry?" asked Al.

Winry shook her head, "I've been pulling an all-nighter for the last three days, and since they have to leave this morning..."

As they walked to the house, Winry chatted about the recent event in Rizenbool. She talked about the spring festival and how Nelly's father won the year's be st produce for milk.

Ed shivered again. First she talked about shots; which he did not like. Now she talked about milk; which was practically an archenemy to him. Did she do it on purpose just to pick on him?

When they reached the living room, Winry turned to Ed, "Do you want me to look at that elbow now?"

"Maybe later, I want to walk around the village first," he replied.

Both Winry and Al raised their brows at that.

"I just want to check on something," Ed threw this infamous red jacket to the sofa and he strutted back to the way he came from without another word. The other two occupants in the room could do nothing but stared at his back in shock.

---

It was almost evening when Ed finally came back to the house, and he supported a large satisfied smile.

Upon seeing him, Winry tilted her head with her hands on her hips. "Did something good happen?"

"Maybe," Ed replied vaguely. "Where's Al?"

Winry let out a sigh as she went back tinkering an automail piece she had been working with before the older Elric's return. "He went out looking for you. Guess you didn't meet him, huh?"

"Nope," replied Ed. He silently noted that she was back in her working outfit; a loose mechanic overall and a black tube top. "Was there any phone calls?" he asked again.

Finding his question odd, Winry scrunched her nose. "No, are you expecting one?"

He shrugged, "It's nothing." Then he plopped down to the sofa, took out a book from his jacket's pocket, and started reading.

They were silent for a while before Ed suddenly spoke, "How long?"

Winry left her work to spare him a look. "What long?"

He put down his book and meet her eyes, "You know what, Winry. How long?"

Winry tiled her head again. "If you're wondering about me and Ben; we've been together for about three weeks."

He nodded, "You love 'Flat-nose'?"

"What?" asked Winry, bewildered. It took her a while to finally understand that 'Flat-nose' was her boyfriend. She frowned, "What is this, Ed? You've stopped playing the older-brother part a long time ago."

He shrugged again. "I'll tell you when you answer me."

Winry opened her mouth to retort but she was stopped when the phone suddenly rang.

Ed, who was nearest to the phone, picked it up. "Yes?" he greeted rudely.

Winry's frown deepened.

A sadistic smile appeared on Ed's face. He slowly pulled the phone from his ears and said, "For you, Winry."

Feeling suspicious, the young mechanic got up and took the phone from her smirking client. "Hello? Oh, Ben! What's up?"

Ed eyed her expression interestedly. He saw as her face altered from joy to confusion, then a frown, then she was gripping the phone so hard that it was a wonder that it did not snap to half.

His smirk widened. _Mission accomplished._

"What do you mean, Ben?" Winry hissed each word to the phone as her eyes took notice of the young state-alchemist's smirk and frowned dangerously.

Ed challenged her glare evenly.

The hall was silent for a long painful moment before Winry finally violently cursed the person at the other end of the line and slammed the phone back to its cradle.

But her anger certainly did not end there. She clenched her fists and her cerulean blue eyes burned with rage. "_Edward_," she hissed slowly, dangerously.

"What?" he replied calmly, faking his innocence. But actually, the little Ed inside him was grinning wickedly at the thought of how much he was going to enjoy the following conversation.

Winry knew Edward Elric too well to be fooled by his tricks. "... You did something, did you?" she asked darkly.

Ed could not help but grin, "Depends on what 'something' you're talking about."

"Stop playing games, Ed,"

"What games?"

"Dammit, Ed! What did you do?"

He leaned more to the sofa and put his hands behind his head for support. "Nothing to worry about," he replied idly. "Now, about that arm of mine…."

She frowned, "Don't change the subject, it's not gonna work."

"Damn,"

"Talk. What did you do to Ben?"

"Like I said, it's nothing to worry about. We just sparred a bit..."

Winry's eyes widen in shock. "What? _Sparred!_ Like what you do with Al?"

Ed straightened in his seat, not liking that Winry had stood up for Flat-nose, despite the fact that the boy was her boyfriend. "I went easy on him," Ed defended himself.

Well... it was not the complete truth, but a broken arm was not so bad, wasn't it? It was certainly better than being left in am isolated island for a full month ...right?

Winry clearly did not believe him. "He's a nice gentleman! He can't even hurt a fly!"

"He's the saddest excuse for a man!" Ed retorted as heatedly.

"No he's not! He's nice, and kind, and wonderful..."

Ed snorted rudely eventhough the lion in his chest went rampage.

"… and humble, and polite, and doesn't have a loud mouth..."

The young state-alchemist felt sick as he listened to Winry's ramble about her crush. His chest tightened; he felt like choking. He could hear echoes of her praise for Flat-nose; his head started pounding. He clenched his fists to stop himself from shaking the living day lights out of his mechanic.

Still, Winry went on. "…and honest, and always smiles and he..."

Ed could not take it anymore. "Stop it," he demanded curtly.

Winry shot him a disapproving look, "It's not his fault that he's everything you aren't."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah! He's certainly more…."

Sensing where her words were going, his tone grew icy, "Don't even think about it."

Winry smirked, "What? You've got to accept the fact…."

"Don't!" he barked,_ or he would not be responsible for his actions._

Winry was never one to back down from a challenge, especially a challenge from Ed. "…that compared to you…"

"Winry," he hissed dangerously, but his warning remained unheeded.

"... he is certainly..."

"Don't say I didn't warn you…"

"...tall-." Winry never got to finish the last two letters in her sentence.

Ed moved so fast that it would put lighting to shame. One second he was sitting stiffly on the sofa, and the next he had pinned Winry to the nearest wall and crushed his lips to hers.

Eyes widen, Winry gasped in shock. Ed used that opportunity to deepen the kiss.

His kiss was harsh, almost desperate, like he was trying to prove something.

Winry froze; but after the initial shock had died down, her mind completely shut down and she shyly kissed him back.

Her kiss was sweet, accepting, as if she was trying to say that she understood. Her hand gripped his black shirt and she let out a soft moan.

Ed was beyond rational. He liked the sounds she made and happily bit her lower lips.

She gasped, and Ed used that advantage to nudge her mouth wider and devoured her essence.Winry moaned again.

Pleased, Ed's flesh hand slowly moved across her shoulder and down her back before pulling her waist closer.

The delicious friction that traveled down her body was too overbearing that Winry had to turn away from the kiss, "Ed!" she gasped, her hand was pushing weakly against his chest.

He replied with her name and nipped her earlobe.

She whimpered helplessly, "Ed..."

He bit the spot behind her ear presistently.

"Ed..._ah_, s-stop!"

Ed did not want to; but Winry asked him, so he did. It took everything in him to will himself to pull away and burry his forehead to the crook of her neck. He could feel their hearts thundered wildly against each other. "What?" his voice hoarse and laced with disappointment.

"What... are you doing?" she was breathless, and it sent shivers down his spine.

His hand gripped her waist. "I'm kissing you," he replied and started nipping on her shoulder; for the hundredth time thanking the tube top she always wears around the house.

"I know that," she slapped his head gently for his stupid answer.

Ed pulled away hesitantly and frowned, "So?"

"You _do _realize that I still have a boyfriend,"

He tightened his arm around her waistand his eyes shone with possessiveness. "Yeah, so?" He did not give a damn whether Winry had a boyfriend or two. She could get as many boyfriends as she want; he fully understood that being left behind could be lonely sometimes. However, in his opinion, nobody knew Winry like he did, and so no boy had the right to touch his Winry unless he, Edward Elric, permits.

A smirk appeared on the corner of her bruised lips. "So...," she delayed mischievously, circling her arms around his neck.

He could feel his own smirk begin to grow. He caressed his thumb up and down her back as if to encourage her to continue.

Winry closed her eyes and let out a contented sigh. "So... I still need to break up with him first..."

"I thought you love him?" Ed mocked as he leaned in for another lip-lock.

Winry pulled her face backwards so he was kissing air, "Nah, he's just a distraction..."

"Good," he replied and pulled her closer.

Unfortunately, Winry was not finished, "I just want a boyfriend who's taller than me."

He released her instantly and stepped back to glare at her, "Hey, what did I do to deserve that!"

Winry put her forefinger on her chin to exaggerate thinking. "Hm, let see... you've just taken my first kiss without my permission…."

That announcement threw Ed off guard, "Wha- your what?"

"Sorry mister, no replay," Winry answered with a smirk. Regaining the strength of her feet, she made a move to exit the room.

Edward's possessive side kicked back in, "Where are you doing?"

Winry threw him a look across her shoulder, "I've got something urgent to say to Ben,"

Ed frowned… more like pouted. As much as he wanted Winry to get rid of Flat-nose, he was more willing to continue what they had been doing a few minutes ago… in a more private place. He chuckled lowly. Thankfully Winry had yet to know how much of a pervert he can be. He lived in a military barracks after all; sometimes you cannot help to overhead some… conversations. Ed chuckled more, thinking how much he would enjoy _enlightening _his mechanic.

Oblivious to all the thoughts going on his head, Winry titled her head confusedly. "Aren't you coming, Ed?" she asked, hands on her hips.

Ed shook is head and gave a final soft laugh. Oh well, nothing was perfect so he would let it go this time… just this time. An evil smile tugged on the corner of his lips. He looked up to his mechanic with a predatory look,"Of course I am."

----------

**THE END**

----------

Edit: June 20, 2006

A/N: Well, that's that. I hope there are not many grammatical errors, and strange phrases… English is not my first language . Usually I would ask my beta, Lady Riona, to read this first before posting it. But I've just sent her "Impossible!" chapter 10 and 11, and she's very busy, I don't want to burden her further with this fic.

Soooo let me know what you're thinking. Please be nice cuz this is my first fluff, and if you want to critic, please let it be supportive, and no flames. Thank you for reading!

**PLZ REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! THANKS!**


End file.
